


Too Close for Comfort

by Merfilly



Series: Little Bit Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Following the escape from Castle Extra on Planet The Floor is Lava, Rex contemplates.





	Too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventure of Buckethead and Little Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192304) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Recovering their daughter from the forbidding castle on Mustafar had been a moment of necessity. It was after, curled in the berth of their ship, the small girl between them, that fear actually found its outlet. 

Kemir'tra, their daughter, slept fitfully. She had been so brave, and managed to guide them in with her bond to her mother. Rex looked from one to the other, and brought his lips to Ahsoka's over the head of their daughter.

They were safe, and they would hide away for a time, but the castle weighed on them still.

It had been too close.


End file.
